Spellbound
by cursedraven
Summary: Spellcasters and Seers, once know only in legend as magical humans who obtained a fabled goddesses power. These humans bear a gem and a cursed name, a brand marking them forever. However, these humans are more than stories, they are very real.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm sorry that this is under Loveless but I couldn't find anywhere else to use this story. Anyway, this is an original manga/anime idea of mine and my friend  u/2813739/ here is the prologue chapter and I'm sorry if these come out to late, I'm a serious procrastinator. Anyways I really hope you like it!

Long ago, a nameless goddess gave birth to the earth. Seeking companionship, the goddess created the world's trees, plants, and animals, at first, the goddess was overjoyed that she made such wonderful creatures. However, overtime, she realized how little intelligence the animals and forests of the earth had. Because of that, the goddess created humans, beings that could communicate and talk with her. These "first humans"  
had obtained some of the magic that the goddess possessed. Seeing this as a somewhat dangerous thing, the goddess instructed her personal forger to create special gemstones that held the powers these humans possessed. Despite this smart plan, the goddess took another precautionary measure.

She made books, written in Latin that held the key to fully unlock these humans' powers, thus, she called the ones who could read these books, "seers". The humans who had the locked power were called, "spell casters". Over time, the goddess noticed how many of the gemstones were mysteriously disappearing, she later found out her forge master was stealing these gems for his own purposes. Shocked at this betrayal, the goddess cast the forge master away, stripping him of his powers. She did not want this to transpire again, with that, the goddess cursed the remaining humans and all their ancestors with this power, and a cursed name, forever branding them different. So far, many centuries have passed since that time, spell casters and seers that were once known far and wide, now were the things of fables and stories. Science was now the more rational way, and magic obsolete. Now, the year is 2015, and the world of magic was long gone. Until...

A/N: That was short, but every chapter is going to be at least 1,000 words long, or a lot more depending how they go. First chapter might be up soon but I'm not sure, whenever I can I'll upload it! Reviews make a writer happy!


	2. The blue boy

A/N Finally Chapter 1! Took me long enough. Anyways, I hope you all like this first chapter!

Hiroki Masahiro let out a frustrated breath, leaning back in his chair. He couldn't bring himself to listen to anymore pointless lectures; at least to him they seemed pointless. It wasn't as if the material they were covering was difficult; it was too easy in they boy's eyes. Hiroki had taken every class possible to further his so called "education", but so far every class he took provided little to no challenge for him.

He had contemplated going to college early, hopefully he could be provided with at least some challenge. Yet, he stayed here. Even he was clueless as to why he wanted to but he never once questioned his own decisions. Not knowing ones self was a road paved with self destruction. Hiroki's crimson eyes stared outside, hoping to distract him from this sham of a lesson.

It was a nice day; the cherry blossom tree outside the school's parking lot was finally in bloom. Some of the light pink petals escaped to the ground, gently falling onto the concrete ground. Clouds obscured the sun's intense rays, keeping a cool temperature throughout the day. Hiroki sighed, pushing his green hair out of the way of his thick rimmed glasses, only for the strands to fall back into place a moment later. Deciding it was better to at least pay attention than do nothing, Hiroki turned his head back to the teacher, whom was recounting the Revolution during the Edo era, one of Hiroki's favorite subjects. With a reluctant sigh, Hiroki returned his chair to the floor, hoping that this would at least pass by the time.

The clock just above the board read ten minutes before the bell would ring, much to Hiroki's thankful thoughts. As the class began packing up, the teacher; stopped them. "Before we go class", he began, making sure everyone was listening, "I would like all of you to welcome a new student to our class, Karu Tashimata. Karu, you may come in now." The door adjacent to opened, as the whole class looked up, genuinely curious about the newcomer.

Everyone except for Hiroki

Hiroki rolled his eyes in annoyance. Another new kid ? How many new students do we get a week? I didn't know there were that many people in Japan.

Hiroki detested new students, because they would always try to make friends with him (though he was surprised any wanted to) and annoy him with constant pestering until he would deteriorate them by being rude enough. He'd hope this would be easy, though he doubted it.

A boy of sixteen stood in front of the class. He had light blue hair, which contrasted with his blue hoddie. The boy's grey orbs looked happy as he smiled and said to the class, "Hello! My name is Karu Tashimata and I'm pleased to meet you all!"

All too sudden, the class turned into an uproar.

"I hope he sits next to me!"

"Oh wow! Look at his eyes! So cute!"

"Aww! He's so short!"

Hiroki rolled his red orbs. "Just like the others, smiles and gets the classes approval", he muttered to himself. He couldn't stand kindness for no reason or boundless trust. No one deserved such feelings if they would betray you in the end. The last time Hiroki trusted shattered his entire world, and not just his. Images of a young woman with long green hair, much like his own, and kind blue eyes flashed through his mind. Hiroki shook his head, willing the images away.

Now was no time to become sentimental.

He would mourn later, within his own confines. Now, however, he had this new student to deal with. Karu Tashimata was now seated next to him on Hiroki's left. Hiroki growled low, this was under 's direction no doubt. Hiroki composed himself, ready to tell this boy of his boundaries, if he so needed to.

"Hello?" Hiroki turned his gaze to the blue boy sitting next to him. "What?" Hiroki hoped he sounded in no mood to talk.

If he did or did not, Karu didn't seem to notice or care. "You're Hiroki Masahiro, right?" No duh. "What of it?" Karu didn't seem put off one bit. "I'm Karu Tashimata; I was wondering if you would maybe show me around school sometime?"

Hiroki drew in a breath, preparing for an oral onslaught. "No, may I suggest you ask someone more inclined to help a less…academic person than someone who has a better use of their time than playing chauffer."

Karu sat there, stunned by the elder's words. Hiroki chuckled a bit, happy to finally get that through his thick skull. As the bell rang, Hiroki grabbed his bag. "I apologize if this inconveniences you, but I have no need of becoming your friend. Now if you will excuse me." He had hoped Karu could tell that was an empty apology. But dammit! He could still see determination in those grey orbs.

He gripped his ruby, which hung by a string from his neck. Somehow, he felt that a battle was to begin on the horizon, a battle he didn't want to be apart of, but knew he had no choice in. He was a Spell caster, this was his curse. As he quickly fled the room, an unsure felling gripped his mind.

Karu was awestruck; he'd been rejected by others before, but never that harshly. A deep frown obscured the boy's face, why was he being so difficult? One conversation and he already hated the bluenette. Karu sighed, picking up his bag, why was life so difficult?

"Karu-kun?"

Karu turned, seeing he gave a false smile. "Hello, sensei."

"I saw what happened with Hiroki-kun," he said.

Karu turned red; a shy smile came to his face as he scratched the back of his head. "That was pretty embarrassing, sensei."

sighed, placing his glasses on his desk. "The thing about Hiroki is that he doesn't trust anyone very well. He's always been very reserved and distrustful, and has trouble with people and making friends."

Karu tilted his head, "Why?"

shrugged, 'Beats me, just don't give up on him that easily, he needs someone to talk to and show him that he can trust. He needs a friend."

Karu nodded, saluting as if he were in the army. "Don't worry sensei! I won't give up on Hiroki-san!" chuckled, ruffling the boy's blue hair. "Good, good, now go or you'll miss your next class."

With that, Karu sped off, a luminescent ruby glowed on his wrist as he ran.

A/N Isn't Hiroki just a gem? Don't hate him, he has a good reason for being an ass. Well, end of chap 1! Hopefully I'll get chap 2 done in a bit, I'm a procrastinator so we will see. R/R!


	3. Spell casters and Seers

A/N: Finally the second chapter, didn't take me a few months this time though. This chapter just explains the story in better detail by Karu, but I think it went well. Have fun!

Hiroki was sitting on a ledge that overlooked a small pond a few yards away from the school. He had a free period and wanted some peace and quite from the usual bustling and crowded building. Solitude was something Hiroki enjoyed, it let him relax and reflect on things he wanted to think about.

He picked up a small rock from the grass below him. He hurled it forward; the miniscule stone soon fell into the deep, pure water becoming engulfed by the moist substance until it disappeared. Hiroki sighed tiredly; his left hand unconsciously touched the ruby dangling from his neck, his body shuddering at the power he felt coming off it in mystifying and powerful waves. It used to be that these gems were nothing more than a symbol, a trinket if you will for the Spell caster and Seer's power. The only distinct oddities of them were that no one pair had the same stone, thus less confusion among the 'special' humans were avoided. However, ever since the Goddess' Forge master betrayed her and started making duplicate gems to steal other special humans' powers, these gems became far more than a fashion accessory. A Spell caster and Seer's powers were held within the gems until they did battle.

Sure they could activate their powers outside of battle, but there was a price at using it too much, a price even Hiroki never learnt. Hiroki lifted his hand in front of him, his palm upwards, as he muttered a word in a forgotten language some even doubted ever existed.

"Ignis"

A small flame erupted on the center of Hiroki's palm. The flame hissed like a snake, bathing its master in a warm light. Fire was Hiroki's specialty and he enjoyed the warmth and passion it represented. Not much is known as to why a Spell caster and Seer knew Latin, they just did, and it was as easy as breathing to them.

Somewhat unwillingly, Hiroki's latent thought about Spell casters and Seers withdrew its ugly head. A Spell caster is always paired with a Seer, who acts as a friend and a partner to a Spell caster when they fought. When a battle is initiated by either sides Spell caster, both teams are pulled into an alternate dimension where magic still rules, hence how gems are not needed in battle. The Seer is given a spell book, one of distinct color or design to it. With these books, a Seer can draw out their Spell caster's powers. Seers had to only say the type or category the spell falls into, the rest is up to the Spell caster and how powerful he or she is.

When a spell hits, the Seer gets damaged as well as the Spell caster, the worst of the damage goes to the Seer however, if a Seer is wounded enough not to continue or say a spell, the battle is over.

Ever since Hiroki discovered that, he abhorred the very thought of having some stranger watch your back.

Hiroki was not a very trusting person and he made sure everyone knew it. Trust made one blind and would cloud one's mind with doubt if that trust was foolishly misplaced, which happened to the best of people. However, there was in a small, dark corner of Hiroki's mind that still held such trust, that longing for companionship and wanted nothing more than to trust again, though he would never admit it.

Hiroki shook his head, trying to rid himself of the foolish thoughts. "How foolish, it's not like I even fight. What need have I of a Seer?" he said, trying to convince himself most. It didn't seem to work. A sudden voice tore Hiroki from his black thoughts. He crushed the flame that still flickered in his had. It disappeared as if it were just an illusion.

Hiroki's face instantly soured at who it was. Karu Tashimata. Hiroki groaned, did the boy have nothing better to do than aggravate him? Yes was what Hiroki thought. Karu's cheerful smile seemed to send waves of positive energy off him and onto Hiroki, successfully making the other slightly less irritable, only slightly.

"Hi, Hiroki-san!" Karu exclaimed ecstatically, too much in Hiroki's option. He didn't answer, hoping Karu would take the hint and give him some privacy.

He didn't.

Instead, Karu sat himself right next to Hiroki, a bit too close for Hiroki's liking, so he slowly shrinked further away. After a few painful minutes of useless silence, seeing as the boy wasn't going to leave anytime soon, Hiroki decided to be at least a bit courteous this time and start conversation.

"What do you want?" Karu jumped a bit at the sound of the other's sudden question, obviously not expecting him to start a conversation. Hiroki smiled despite himself. "Well, I just saw you here alone and thought maybe you were lonely or wanted to be alone," he started rather nervous, "I wasn't sure of which one so I went out on a whim and guessed the first," he finished, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. Hiroki shook his head. "Second," he muttered. Karu laughed, awkwardly, "Guess that's why people tell you never to assume, huh?" Hiroki gave a slight shrug, "I guess," he mumbled, totally not caring about the conversation, just listening enough to answer.

Karu cursed mentally, he was getting nowhere! Karu thought for a moment, maybe a more direct approach would work? He mentally shrugged, what did he have to lose? Hiroki already hated him anyway, though he wasn't sure if this was going to be bad or good. Karu took a deep breath, letting it out a moment later. "So, have you ever heard the fabled story of the Goddess?" perhaps reciting some of their people's history would open some doors. Hiroki gave a wry glance his way, but remained passive. "That's just a fairy tale for children," he insisted, but something inside him gave an alerted felling. Was Karu an enemy? Was that why he was trying to be so friendly to him, to lead him into a false sense of security and the back stab him? Hiroki wasn't sure, but he held fast to his ruby in case he had to defend himself. Karu noticed the move, but ignored it; he doubted Hiroki would attack him when he realized who he was. "Maybe so, but it's still pretty interesting. Do you want to hear it?" Hiroki gave a cautious nod, actually curious to see if Karu knew the tale as well as he did.

"Once, long ago, a nameless goddess appeared as if from nowhere. She saw the vast nothingness of space and decided to create all the planets and dimensions that coexist with this world. This took a great toll on the Goddess' power, causing her to sleep for three hundred years. After she awoke, the Goddess was surprised at how the planets prospered without her held, Earth especially. Animals already began to inhabit the grassy plains and watery trails of the planet. For a long time, she was happy to see all the creatures that came about. But, she wanted more, beings that knew and understood her, beings who would revere her. She created these 'First Humans', who were each given a little of the Goddess' unlimited powers. They each had stones which symbolized who they were and the power they could command." Karu stopped for a moment, seeing the still cautious but intrigued look on the other male's face, he continued.

"Almost a million years of peace passed, until one day the Goddess discovered that her Forge master who made all the other First Human's stones was making duplicates that could steal their powers. Enraged, the Goddess cast him away, stripping him of his powers and exiling him from the land he served. In order to avoid something like that again, the Goddess called every First Human to her, with the exception of a handful of families, she took away theirs powers and memories of all they have seen and done with them. The handful left were also stripped of their powers, but kept their stones, which now held the power they had." Karu seemed to be getting angry as the story went on, his usual happy go lucky tone gone in place of one who knew of loss and anger. Perhaps the two had more in common then Hiroki thought.

"That wasn't all, the Goddess also branded ever surviving First Human with a cursed name which symbolizes what you either have or don't have a lot of. For example, Limitless would mean that there are no limits to what you can accomplish. The name 'First Humans' was also taken from them, putting Spell caster one who fights, and Seer one who draws out power. Each pair was given a book only the Seer can read during battle. The Goddess thought that if we had our powers during a time that magic was strange and unnatural, we would be punished." Karu's tone became sadder; his voice seemed full of anguish as he recounted each of the ways the people were killed and for some reason, Hiroki felt an overwhelming urge to hug the boy, to comfort him and tell him it was all right. The thought left as quickly as it came.

"She was right, normal humans were afraid of us, burned us, and murdered us just because of what we were. After she did all that, the Goddess slept once again, maybe hoping to see what her decision had an impact on the world. Some say she sleeps even now."

Karu sighed, turning to Hiroki who was wide-eyed and confused. Karu had a memory rivaling his own about the legend. He could recount it like he were there. Spell casters and Seers also withheld the memories of their ancestors, remembering what they went through during their lives. The use of "us" and "we" didn't escape Hiroki's ears either.

"Do you believe all that?" he asked, turning his red gaze forward. He felt Karu's eyes bore into him, causing him to turn as sterling silver met crimson red, "Yes," he said low. Hiroki swallowed hard, nervousness blocking his wind pipe. "Why?"

Karu's gaze never left Hiroki's as he said. "Because I am one of them"

A/N: Sorry I had to do that stupid cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting to long and I had to cut it. The next chapter is going to have a battle in it though so its worth the wait. Reviews make me happy and inspire me to continue!


	4. Limtiless

A/N: Chapter 3, finally, I'm done! Took forever! And if I'm wrong about some of the element names, please tell me, Latin may be a dead language, but its cool! Okay Hope you all enjoy it!

Hiroki shot up, hand going instantly to the ruby around his neck, he held his palm out, a flame burst alive in his hand. "What do you want?" he asked, suspiciously, not at all trusting that Karu didn't have another objective in mind. Karu's head shook furiously, "No, no, I'm not here to fight! I promise! I'm a Seer!" Karu pleaded hurriedly, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

Hiroki gave an unsure glare, but nodded, returning his hand to his side, the flames dying out as soon as his hand fell. Karu breathed a sigh of relief; the air felt heavy, seeming to create a welt in the young Seer's throat. Hiroki suddenly grabbed the boy's wrist, tightly, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. Karu looked up from the ground, instantly becoming trapped in the Spell Caster's red gaze. To Karu's surprise, Hiroki didn't look angry, the exact opposite, he looked sad, misunderstood and most of all, confused.

Hiroki let go second later, turning his back to Karu. The blue-haired boy almost whined at the lack of warmth on his wrist, and then he realized that his wrist felt a little lighter.

Karu's silver orbs scanned his wrist, seeing no stone there, the Seer started to frantically search. How could he be so stupid and lose such a precious stone?

"You have one too"

Karu looked up from the ground he was searching, Hiroki's voice breaking through his frantic search.

Hiroki held up a ruby just like his own, "You're my Seer, aren't you?" Hiroki whispered, more to himself than to Karu. Karu timidly nodded, "I-I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to overwhelm you. Are you mad?" Hiroki shook his head, "No."

He should be angry, furious even, how could Karu not tell him? It gave Hiroki a head ache. He sighed, "I should go", he muttered, tossing Karu his stone. Karu caught it, swiftly, trying to already catch up to the retreating Spell Caster.

"Wait, Hiroki-san!"

Hiroki growled, why couldn't he just leave him alone? Seer or no, Hiroki wanted nothing to do with this boy. He couldn't understand his reasons for his happiness or his selflessness, nor did he want to. Hiroki froze, but not from Karu's words, from a small burning sensation on his arm. It was a warning that someone was near with hostile intentions, an enemy.

"Hiroki-san?" Karu asked, walking up to the other male. "Quiet", Hiroki whispered, pressing his index finger to his lips. Karu shut up immediately, slightly confused at Hiroki's sudden nervousness. The Spell Caster wasn't surprised at Karu's confused look; only Spell Casters could feel when the enemy was near. Hiroki could feel a presence, which bathed him in hostile energy, they were strong, no doubt, but Hiroki was far stronger.

He cursed, why now, when he just found out his Seer was someone he didn't like at all? Holding back the absolute disgust he felt at saying these words, Hiroki spoke; "Someone's here and we have to fight. You are to act as my Seer and nothing else, understood?" Karu's brow furrowed, what did he mean by that? Karu shrugged, oh well, best not to worry about such things, especially since they had a battle to fight.

Karu nodded, "Yes"

Hiroki returned the nod, "You can come out now! I can sense your presence!" At Hiroki's voice, a young girl with dark brown hair, and a slightly older male with black hair, emerged form behind a trio of trees. The boy scratched the back of his head in boredom, "Hmm, seems like we couldn't cloak ourselves that well. Oh, well, I was getting bored anyway," he muttered, shrugging.

"C'mon Tai-kun, at least show some enthusiasm!" the girl scolded. Tai rolled his eyes, "As long as we beat them, who cares Kaia?" Kaia rolled her violet orbs, much like Tai did, "You're hopeless."

Ignoring the teams banter, Hiroki turned to Karu, "Can you fight, Karu?" in truth, Hiroki wanted to begin immediately, to get a sneak attack in like a poisonous snake would sink its teeth into a foe. However, Hiroki learned early on, that both Spell Caster and Seer must be clear of mind, and despite what Hiroki thought of the boy, he had to keep them both tranquil.

Karu slowly nodded, he'd never fought before, but knew the basics of how to fight, and he'd do his best.

Hiroki slightly nodded, turning back to the other team, who had stopped bickering like children finally.

Hiroki raised his hand, "Battle begin!" he yelled to the sky, black clouds erupted around each pair, shrouding them from view. Hiroki emerged, now adorned in a long, red coat that fell down his back, split in the middle like they were tails. Magnificent sliver and blue wings appeared on his upper back, along with a halo which was encrypted with ancient writing. The coat had buttons in the front down each side; they were connected by loops of thread, wound around each button to hold the coat together, a black shirt lie underneath the crimson coat. Black pants were slightly obscured by red laced boots, and black fingerless gloves covered most of his hands.

Karu emerged, the Seer's outfit showed much more…skin than Hiroki's did. A short Roman battle skirt barely began to cover his lower half; a brown laced tunic covered the upper half of his body, which had light, brown shoulder pads and had light armor on the front. A black choker with a bell attached to it, hugged his neck. Blue cat ears and a tail sprouted onto his head and behind. Another bell wound around his tail, held together by a light pink ribbon. Simple Roman sandals covered his feet.

Karu's face burned at the sight of his new outfit, "W-What the heck?!" he asked, bewildered, trying to pull the short skirt down so he could cover more of his lower half. Hiroki shook his head, smirking at the humorous display.

"If we win, then we should return to normal, right?" to Hiroki there was no 'if' he was going to win, no matter what. Karu reluctantly nodded, "R-Right!" he said, hoping Hiroki was correct.

Karu's hands glowed bright, a book materialized as if from nowhere, and onto his palms. The book was a deep blue and had the symbol of a blue flame on the front. Karu opened it curiously, tracing his fingertips over the strange but familiar symbols and words. He could read most of the words; they were mainly elements, but some vowels and nouns. This was a Seer's book, the very core to their power, or more accurately, rather a medium for the Spell Caster's abilities, which only a Seer could bring out during battle.

"Can you read it?"

"Yes"

Hiroki smiled, "Good, now what do you say we purge these two? We will teach them not to engage a team called 'Limitless'. Limitless, it was extremely familiar to Karu, his silver orbs fell to his arm, it was surrounded by words written in Latin, but he could easily decipher it. It was his cursed name, which he shared with Hiroki, 'Limitless, or Indefinita in Latin. The cursed names, which the Goddess had branded the First Humans with so many centuries ago would always appear in this dimension were magic ruled. 'The curse of Limitless suffering' was its meaning; the cursed names would usually represent the team or the person. It fit Karu, but he wasn't sure about Hiroki, but he could tell he had suffered throughout his life; the question was just how much?

Karu took a calming breath, banishing the thoughts from his head, looking down at his book, he muttered, "Ignis." Hiroki's palms erupted into flames, which gently licked his hands, much like at the lake edge.

Hiroki brought the warm fire to his face, molding the flames with his palms, "Hmm, such beautiful flames, so passionate and destructive, shall I test them on you?" Hiroki purred to the other team. Hiroki's deep and dangerous voice reverberated past Karu's ears, he sounded passionate, threatening and hypnotic all at once, and it made Karu's knees buckle.

Kaia and Tai emerged, now equipped with they're outfits. Kaia's brown hair was now in a French braid, a blue ribbon was tied at the end. She wore a blue top that split slip the sleeves at the end, making it look like she was wearing blue gloves. Her tight blue pants sported a red belt around he slim waist, and long blue boots went up to her knees. Brown ears and a tail sprouted onto her head and bottom, just like Karu's blue ones.

Tai now wore a leather shirt with a white one under it, the shoulders stuck out slightly. The boy's leather pants shadowed his feet, showing only a little of his brown cuff boots. Black leather gloves cover his hand and his black hair now sported a black fedora. Silver and blue wings folded back slightly as they appeared onto his back, the inscribed halo floated above his hat.

A purple book fell into Kaia's hands, the symbol of a full moon rested on the cover. Kaia opened the book, saying the first spell she saw; "Glacie!" Tai's hands frosted, encasing then in below zero frost. Not relenting, Hiroki threw spheres of fire at Tai, it roared like a lion. Tai threw up a shield of ice, effectively blocking the burning flames.

"Damn!" Hiroki cursed, clapping his hands together (no, he's not transmuting) he combined the two separate spheres into a larger one, drawing his had back; he hurled the gargantuan ball of flame at the wall of ice. Tai grunted, unable to hold back the true power of the spell, the ice shield broke, throwing Tai back, burning both him and Kaia slightly.

Hiroki nodded, surprised at the good defense, "Not bad, but you left yourself open!" Hiroki charged, bringing a swift kick to Tai's stomach. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment, but he recovered quickly, blocking most of Hiroki's next few kicks and punches. The two jumped back, panting slightly. Tai was a little bruised, but not greatly wounded, Hiroki was fine, and he wasn't hurt at all. Hiroki raised his hand, "Karu, another spell!" he bellowed, rather harshly Karu thought. Karu's silver orbs blinked, lost in the epic battle, Hiroki was a very good fighter, great agility and good strength, his spell power was very powerful as well.

"Okay! Fulgur!" Karu called, it was a lightning spell. Hiroki's hands charged with electricity, "I shall erase you!" A fierce lightning bolt struck Tai and Kaia, they're screams echoed throughout the dimension. "Such nice screams, shall I hear more?" another bolt struck, making more screams dance across Hiroki's ears.

"E-Enough! We surrender!" Kaia choked out, it was her job to end the battle when it was for sure they lost, and she didn't want Tai to be in so much pain. Hiroki ignored her though, sending another bolt down. Karu was frozen in fear, this couldn't be the Hiroki he knew, albeit he didn't know him well, sure he was mean and out right rude most of the time, but he didn't seem violently cruel.

"Shut up! It's not over until I say so!" Hiroki yelled, drawing back his hand, but felt a weight upon it, to much for him to strike again.

He turned, seeing Karu holding his hand back, looking terrified, but stubborn. "Stop it, Hiroki-san! Please, you'll kill them!" Hiroki's usually red eyes looked almost black, devoid of most emotions. "Let me go! It's not my fault if they are weak!" What did this boy know about what he'd been through? Absolutely nothing! Then why, why did he feel so horrible, so wrong? In a battle, weaklings must die for the strong, that was what he was taught, was it a lie? Hiroki was not cruel by nature; he was usually only irritated at best, never really angry or wanting to hurt another. Hiroki looked once more at those silver orbs that seemed to stare into his soul, he felt his whole being twist, encircle in a typhoon of his own emotions, most he didn't even understand himself.

With a small noise in the back of his throat, Hiroki withdrew his lightning, shrugging off Karu's loosening grip.

"Don't make me regret that", he muttered, bringing a hand to his forehead, he had another headache. Karu looked offended, "Why would I?" Karu challenged, keeping that stubborn look on his face. Hiroki glanced, now with his normal red eyes at the frowning Seer. It was as if Karu was staring into his soul, daring him to say that he truly enjoyed hurting the other team. In truth, a small part of him did a dark part that he wanted to bury forever, never to surface again.

Suddenly, sharp icicles rained down upon the two, showering them in painful, cold ice. A few shards ripped at Hiroki's coat, blood turning the coat an even darker crimson. A small cry reached Hiroki's ears, his head snapping up, realizing it was Karu. This scream held not an ounce of satisfaction for him; it actually made him feel disgusted, almost sick to his stomach.

"Karu, are you alright?" Hiroki's desperate voice rang through the dimension, it surprised him. The green-haired male saw Karu nod slightly, he held his arm, blood trickling down it. Hiroki noticed that Karu's silver eyes were now black, how did that happen? Hiroki's gaze was torn as a new hail of shards rained down on them. Hiroki cursed, holding his arms up to shield himself from the onslaught, "Karu! Can you cast another spell?"

Karu opened his book, his strength was quickly depleting, "What element?" he even sounded tired, this needed to end now.

"Fire! A fire spell!"

"I-Ignis!"

Hiroki raised his arm forward, directing it at the other team, Painless. "Lets see how you two live up to your cursed name!" a sharp snap echoed, fire erupting from Hiroki's fingertips (nope no flame alchemy), engulfing everything in deep crimson flames.

"We win", Hiroki said over the roaring fire.

A/N: Yay, done! Hope you all liked the first battle! Already working on chap 4 expect it soon!


End file.
